Fox Fire
by PicturedArtist
Summary: The sequal to the oh so loved Fallen Demon Boy. Sasuke POV. He comes back for Naruto even though he swore he wasn't. Now a new problem faces both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello y'all. I almost fell out of love with SasuNaru...but Taisi renewed it. Her newest story, www. fan fiction. net /s/4589240/1/Safe from the Rain (remove spaces)inspired me to continue. To all my dedicated fans, I thank you. This story is in Sasuke's point of view. Just to let you know.

I do not own Naruto...if I did...Sasuke would have came back already and had a smexy kiss scene with Naruto.

* * *

_**Fox Fire**_

This wasn't a normal day. If it was, the sun would be beating hard and the wind calm. The grass wouldn't be swaying the way it is now. The trees would be silent instead of greeting me back to town. The wind picked up my black spiky hair in a playful hello. The sun greeted me but not with the intense heat, but that perfect temperature that everyone wishes was an everyday thing. The whole world knew what was happening today, whether it was nature or the people.

Today, only 3 years later, I was going to come back for my blond spiky haired dobe. I left him behind with Kiba for protection. If I stayed with him, I would do more than I would ever want to do with him. He wasn't himself. He should have gotten the rest of himself back together.

I slowly climbed up the stairs to kiba's house.

"_**I'm not coming back." I leaned over and kissed Naruto's nose. "Kiba will take good care of you though. He could smell out well...your personality. And if he can't they come to you anyways. I haven't been doing anything. They are slowing coming back to you Naruto. Be strong."**_

_**Naruto looked at me in disapproval. "No one said I wanted you to leave."**_

"_**But you never said for me to stay."**_

"_**Stay."**_

"_**Sorry Naruto."**_

"_**SASUKE!" Naruto pounded the ground. "COME BACK TO ME DAMNIT!"**_

Fields of guilt overflowed me and I realized what I was seeing. The past. Flashbacks. I said that to him. I made him cry. Of all the people in my life...I made the most important to me cry. I told him I wasn't coming back. I clenched my shirt where my heart resided. I don't deserve to come back to him. I left out of fear. I left because I lo-

"Sasuke?" A familiar voice growled happily yet full of warning. "What the hell are you doing back here? If he sees you, it won't be easy for you to leave again."

I looked up to see the mutt, Kiba. He was wearing a turtleneck with Akamaru sticking his head out of the pocket of it. His ragged jeans showed signs of training. "I don't plan on leaving him this time." That's when I realized that in his hands he had a box of stuff that belonged to Naruto. A kyuubi doll, boxes of Ramen, and...the handcuffs and the scarf. "Where is he god dammit?!" I bellowed so hard it hurt my lungs. I grabbed the neck of his shirt and held him in the air. "HE ISN'T INJURED IS HE?!"

Kiba shook his head with confidence. "I'm just helping Naruto out of here. He's finally moving back to his apartment." I dropped the dog and pushed past him. The second Kiba was out of my way a pair of blue eyes store(my fancy way of saying starred) into my soul. They were so lifeless and heartbreaking. The second he saw me there was a slight glimmer...but not much. They looked like a dead person's gaze.

"Naruto can't figure out why he's so depressed so long. He figured out to push things he doesn't want to remember to the back of his mind. Try again smart aleck. If he takes you back, congrats." Kiba said wisely.

"I missed you teme-kun." Naruto whispered to me. The next moment came as fast as the urge to hurt someone is bestowed unto a woman scorned. Naruto slides his arms under my armpits and grasped onto my bold shoulders. He pulled me closer. I never really paid attention to how small he was... Naruto was about at the brim of my neck. The blonde hair that laid upon his head laid against my chest. His soft sky blue eyes were fogged with fear. Naruto squeezed harder. "...Sasuke...please."

We stood there for mere seconds before I started to embrace Naruto without questioning. Fear left the blonde's eyes and Naruto let go and pushed me away.

"I...am...afraid of them Sasuke." Naruto said as he brought his arms up to his face. He tried hiding the fact that he was crying. "I don't wanna die." I couldn't look at Naruto without wishing he wasn't like this. I walked up to Naruto and his eyes widened and one last tear slipped his eyes. I found that I was hugging him again.

"It's ok Naruto...they wont get you. You aren't going to die." Naruto and I sat down on the tiled floor and sat there in the comfort of each other. "Now...who's after you?"

"I don't know. I know they are going to kill me because I saw you again though. They sent a letter to Kiba." Naruto scrunched closer towards me for more comfort.

"Kiba?" I hissed with enough venom to kill a bull.

"Sadly yes." He said with some resentment. "It's your fault smart ass."

"Do you believe I can beat them dobe?" I asked as I hugged him tighter in an effort to stop him from crying. "Because...you aren't...going to die...not while I am here to protect you."

"Yes, Yes I do." A tear slipped out of my eyes and landed on Naruto's forehead. He believes in me after this whole time. After all the betrayal."I love you teme-kun."

"As do I you dobe."

* * *

How'd you like the first chapter peoplez?! I'm quite uneasy about this chapter since i haven't updated in forever. Press that little GO button and tell me how you feel


	2. The truth

Welcome to the world of my thoughts. I, Artist, Have had the worst week to ever write anything known to man. I left it alone and I regretted it so much knowing people wanted to know what happens. I'm not making this up as I go. I repeat I do know what's going to happen and if you review enough it'll go up faster. Taisi is the only one who knows more than you do right now. She reads everything on my messanger. She writes really good, you should read her stories. If you have trouble finding her go to my profile and click on my favorites and authors and she's there.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. If I did I wouldn't drag out the fact that Naruto and Sasuke are getting together.

* * *

His eyes shone at me. The brilliant blue orbs that once held sadness from a terrible loss shone with happiness once again. It was like I never left. I whisked him into my lap and tucked his blond hair under my chin. My arms crossed over his chest and I slowly rocked him.

"I missed you. Why'd you ever leave me?" His angelic boy voice whimpered. He brought up the obvious. I thought of every single thing to counter his remarks, but...I didn't expect this one. I didn't know what to say. I tried to keep a loving act...for him.

"I missed you too." I countered. He shouldn't be able to concentrate on the fact that I was dodging the question. I could feel the blond in my lap get tense for a second then calm down. If he wasn't sitting on me I wouldn't be able to tell. That's how fast it was. He caught me.

"Then why'd you leave?" Naruto kept his voice down but the fox's aura threatened him to escape. He was mad? This was impossible. I came back; he should be happy. Was Kyuubi trying to get at me? Wait a minute. Kiba said something about me coming back would trigger this attack on him. It made me have to think. Who was trying to kill him? I inwardly laugh at the possibility of Sakura or Ino attempt to kill Naruto for my love. But because there was many other reasons I couldn't laugh for long. This was a problem. "Sasuke?"

Fuck. I still had a problem to solve right here. "I-"

"Don't. You don't have to tell me. You're back. I care only for that." He nestled himself against my chest. He felt so...little...and fragile. Anyone could snap him in half if he didn't have Kyuubi. The sad thing is, he would still go on. He would still try to fight...to his very last breath.

"Promise me you won't fight." I constricted the boy in my arms like there was a possibility that he would fall. I couldn't let him go. I ran away once...never again.

"Sa-"

"PROMISE ME!" I accidentally shouted at him. His eyes widened but he didn't move. It probably shocked him a lot, but he just sat there. He trusted me enough to know I wouldn't hit him. Not when we aren't sparing. He twisted his head to look at me. He was like a boy of the gods. He stole my heart and kept it for himself. No...I gave it to him. I know it hurt him when I was rude to him. When I yelled at him. At least for tonight...just for him...I am more his than he is mine. "I just want to protect you."

He simply shook his head lightly and leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't what I was expecting after what 3 years? I was expecting him to be kissing me until we both couldn't breathe. He let his captive go and stared lovingly at me.

"I can't teme-kun. Because...I want to protect you too." He smirked before I could say anything and pushed me over and started kissing me like I was antidote and he just had drunk poison. This is what I expected him to do. _This_ was my dobe.

* * *

I laced my fingers with his ever so delicately. I was so afraid I would break him. We went walking into town because Naruto wanted to show me what had changed since I left. The village was being deserted. I saw the Ichiraku ramen shop boarded up and so many houses were black. Naruto seemed to be unfazed as people in a cart rode by us. On the back of it was Ino. She ordered the cart to stop.

"Sasuke? I thought you would have the sense to leave. Why would you still be- oh." Ino looked hatefully at our fingers. Was this because of Naruto? "Farewell Sasuke." Ino waved and turned around and the cart strode off again. He wasn't being a burden. These people were crazy. I squeezed his hand tighter to reassure myself that he was just a boy. No, not just a boy...my lover.

"What was she talking about?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said simply and looked to the air. "Now that I think of it, Kiba wasn't moving me into my apartment again. He said he was leaving soon and he needed me to leave. He asked me if I had a place to go and of course I told him I did. But, When I asked him why I needed to leave he wouldn't answer me. Then you came."

"Where did you have to go?" I stopped both of us and we sat under a shady tree. It wasn't serious if you aren't able to hold your partner if needed.

"No where. I was going to wander. I was hoping for someone to whisk me away. Thank you." He smiled at me with his catlike childish smile. The wind blew to remind them what time of the year it was. Winter was coming and coming on fast. Though it was only summer this morning the winter had come early. I let go off Naruto's hand to grasp the blanket on my shoulders. I wanted to turn around but at the moment it didn't seem to matter.

"Hello again Naruto." A feminine voice rang. Naruto's eyes widened in fear and he reached for me. I felt so far away from him. I felt like a drowning puppy with my owner reaching out for me but couldn't swim and couldn't save me.

I stopped in my tracks of everything as the shot of fear ran through my spine. There was a kunai to my neck.

"Go ahead and take his hand sasuke...he's waiting."

* * *

Comment and tell me how you feel. Until next time. PicturedArtist


	3. Decisions

I do not own  


* * *

"Go ahead and take his hand Sasuke...he's waiting."

I was so shocked that I could feel the kunai's sharp edge against my neck that I didn't notice it leave. I reached out for his hand and swept both of us to our feet. I gently pushed him behind me in a protective manner. Like Hell am I going to let him get hurt again. I guess I might have been in a daze because a Naruto clone was fighting a tall woman. You would think I would see him make finger signs but no, he was still reaching. She reminded me of the emotion, lust. I think her name was Nyni or something. (This is pronounced as Na-ee-ni). She wasn't nude this time but her garments looked ninja-like but not from this village. A black tank top with black short shorts. She had fishnets all over her body besides her ankles and her elbows on. Her mouth was covered in bandages exactly like the ninja Zabuza. Other than that she looked exactly like Naruto but with long hair. Her head guard was tied loosely around her neck. It had a carved crescent moon in the middle.

Now that I pay more attention, the clone was glowing red. He turned to me and smirked.

_**Kyo.**_

Of course it would be him. Naruto had grown but looking at Kyo is like looking into the past. Same old same old. He threw Nyni backwards and looked proudly at me. "Welcome home Suke-kun."

Nyni came back twice as strong. Kyo held her off with a katana diagonally matching her kunai. It was weird. I have never seen Naruto using a katana. While Nyni was idle I got a glimpse of blood seeping through her bandages. I ran up behind her and nodded at Kyo to tell him to keep her busy. I ripped them off with one swish of my blade. I thought we were going to be sick. All of us.

Nyni's lavender lips were sewn together with black wire. Half was ripped open and was bleeding profusely. Her bottom lip gouged out with giant rips in different areas. The stitches were about four days old but they looked so professional.

"To keep her quiet. Roo and Belu (bay-lu) did it. They aren't bad people. They are being forced to do everything their leader want." Kyo looked longingly at Naruto. "I want to help. But...I'm ready to come home." Naruto nodded at him and Kyo smiled like the world was his.

He dissipated into mist and joined Naruto. Naruto smiled lightly in return and placed his arms on his chest; crossed. "You finally came home. I missed you. Welcome home."

Then it hit me. Roo and Belu. Loneliness and Curiosity. We found them before. But they returned to Naruto...didn't they?

* * *

I'm sorry that's drastically short. I know I'm always writing slow and little chapters but hey...what do you expect from a freshman who has no time for anything? Shut up Taisi. They aren't allowed to know that I do nothing at all. Well anyways. What is Sasuke thinking? What am I plotting muwahahahaha? COMMENT OR NO NEXT CHAPTER


	4. The Boneless Hearts Gang

Hello all. I had already written this up...but my sister deleted it. I know it isnt as good as my first draft. It was epic. Now I can't remember it. I'm sorry. I hope you like this instead. BTW I'm making up my own quotes and putting them here.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...if I did I wouldn't drag out the fact that Naruto and Sasuke are going to be together. THE QUOTES ARE MINE! I also own the word foreverly.

* * *

_Why do the luminous fair wish to see crimson stain upon such fair flesh? -_Blue Firefly

* * *

Life or...Life?

_Then it hit me. Roo and Belu. Loneliness and Curiosity. We found them before. But they returned to Naruto...didn't they?_

"Naruto? Roo and Belu were ones we found right?" I questioned as soon as I doubted myself. Loniless was found...no..._came to us..._in the form of a butterfly. We bought Belu at the novelty shop. They were only spirits. They couldn't just get up and leave...and sew a girls mouth shut...can they?

"I believe that's what he said." Naruto had his hands on his hips and he made a face that told me he was thinking also. His eyes got big then normal size again. He turned to me with a bright smile. "Can I have the last emotion. I need him I'm sure."

I just had to look at him. "I...thought...Kiba..." I stuttered in my flabbergasted form. He threw an arm around my shoulders and laughed.

"Kiba...wasn't the best of help. I left occasionally to search for you and on the way I met many people...They made me think. I think I know how this works though."

"Do you know where the last one is? And how to get him?" I blurted out. _To get him_...how I hated to say that. It made it sound like he was going after another man. Someone other than me. Pissed me off greatly. He was mine. Foreverly mine. His smile gathered out of nowhere. Like the sun. His smile was the brightest thing in the universe. In my universe at least. He swung around my shoulder and pressed his lips against mine. A bright light shone around us and I could feel something was taken from me.

It felt like something that was blocking my thoughts and emotions was just ripped away. I didn't feel empty anymore. Was this why I came back? Because I felt like I was missing something? No. It was because I had something too many. It belonged to Naruto. I had took it from him and left with it.

His eyes weren't closed. Neither were mine. I saw a figure in his eyes that resembled both of us. More me than him. I looked young...My hair was black was slicked back into spikes and my uniform from the old days of being a genin shone. I had...no...he had whiskers on his cheeks. His hands were on his hips and the smirk was identical to mine. It felt weird to see myself.

"I SAID YOU CAN'T FIND THEM! YOU'LL DESTROY THE TOWN!" Kiba yelled. I moved away from the kiss. I saw a glimpse of his memory. Did he do an exchange and didn't resort to thievery? I saw him sitting there and looking to the floor. Kiba was towering over him shouting. The Inuzuka family stood around him. The wolves and Akamaru were growling at Naruto as if to tell him its be quiet or die. How could anyone think of hurting someone as adorable as Naruto. I thought Kiba loved Naruto. I thought everyone in Konoha loved him to death. Was I wrong?

"The three things that can allow you to destroy the town?" I spoke softly. He nodded.

"I read it in a book somewhere in his house. There were people who was just like me. In a legend. Their names were Kyoshi, Risuke, Saioko, and Shinju. Two boys and two girls. The legend is they all lost their memories when they finally got what they wanted in life. They spent their whole lives with that something wishing they had something else. Kyoshi fell for a boy. Risuke wanted to become famous. Saioko became a mother. Shinju finally found love but she never got the guts to talk to him.

"Shinju fell to the ground in pain and scared away most people, but having that one destined to be hers near, picked her up and explained that he didn't care who she was or if it would take most of his life...he was going to find her memories. He told her he could feel a great importance coming off from her, that if he didn't talk to her he could loose something important to him. They succeeded.

"Kyoshi's man loved him dearly and they spent most of their twenties together. They had been dating but they hid it because it was against the law to love the same sex back then. When his man openly told everyone that he loved Kyoshi and he didn't care about anyone else's opinion. That's all Kyoshi wanted. His fiancee helped him return his memory and they succeeded.

"On the other hand...Risuke and Saioko weren't so lucky." His smile that I thought was a permanent feature on his face disappeared. "Risuke became famous and the second he was on air his fans got angry at him for forgetting why he was there. They kicked him out...no one was able to help him.

"Saioko had her child and when they handed her a blanket all she could feel was pain. She told them she didn't have children. She took him anyways and showed him to her husband and when he asked her questions she couldn't answer them. They called the local police and they carried her away. She was an unfit mother."

I just had to hear this legend. There was always something wrong with a legend and nothing seemed to be out of sorts with this one. "So it is a curse?" Naruto nodded. "How long ago did they die?"

"They didn't."

"Wha-"

"They are with a group called the Boneless Hearts Gang."

* * *

Sorry... I kinda wanted to quit...But i know I'm not going to get reviews if I don't. See that new little button there? I love that button. Do you? It looks adventurous...dont you think? You should press it and find out what it does~!


	5. Kyoshi?

Hello all...I've been abadoning this for the longest of times. I'm working on my novel. If I don't finish by christmas...no presents. See why I'm writing more there isnt on this?  


* * *

"They are with a group called the Boneless Hearts Gang."

"So you think you belong to them?" I whispered scornfully. "You are going to let yourself fall into this idiotic fate? Are you going to be weak?!" I couldn't help but growl at him. It was ridiculous.

"I'm already in the cycle Sasuke. I've completed two stages of the tree. I can't stop it from happening."

"So you are going to destroy the town?" I gripped his shoulders tightly and looked him straight in the eyes. He can't lie to me. He just can't.

"If that's what my fate is." He cooed contently.

"You idiot! You belong with me! You'll wind up dead if you go through with this!" I could feel myself loose my cool...if I ever had any in this story. I withdrew my hands and pulled at my hair. I calmed myself and spoke calmly, "What's the last stage?"

"The death of my lover." He mumbled under his breath. I could hear it though. My thoughts ran wild. Was he going to kill me?! Why would he just assume that I'm gonna give up? I'm gonna fight till the end. I knew on the outside right now I was calm...but on the inside...I'm frantic.

"I won't die, Naruto." I said with confidence. I stood up and patted my ninja equipment. I could feel my inner strength build up inside of me and I was ready to beat the shit out of some people. Not Naruto...even though he's the one who doesn't believe in me.

"They'll find you." Naruto stated bluntly. "They always get their target Sasuke." his voice was getting louder and louder. He leaned upwards and scrunched my shirt. His face was covered in tears. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

I pulled him up by the collar of his shirt in frustration. I could see his face better now and the sun was gleaming off of his tears. I let him stand on his own feet and I embraced him. "Please erase those tears off your face Naruto. We're going to go kick some ass now."

He backed up a few millimeters and I let him go. He smiled and wiped his tears away. He stood on his tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. It felt so heavenly. I could kick anyone's ass and not get a scratch on me. That's how much power I felt in that kiss.

I stroked his hair and grabbed his hand. He twisted his boney fingers into mine. We strutted down the street like it was our own. We didn't know where the hell we were going...but hell we knew what we were going to do.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and glanced down the alley. I didn't hear anything but apparently he did. There was a man standing there on a limp, leaning against the wall. He didn't have a shirt and he wore black sweat pants. His black velvet looking hair glistened in the sun.

"Kyoshi?" Naruto called. The man's face raised and it was covered in blood. "What are you doing here?"

"Passing by?" He smiled brightly.

"Liar." I mumbled. Like hell could someone just be passing by in the beginning of spring covered in blood in an abandoned town. He was searching for something...or someone.

"Am I that bad?" He laughed. It was really familiar. "So you finally are going after them Naru-nii? 'Bout time."

"Yea. Want to come with us?" My Naruto offered. This Kyoshi saw Naruto as a brother so I didn't feel much of my status being threatened. But I was still on edge.

"I just promised I would." He smiled childishly. He reminded me of Naruto.

"When?" I baffledly asked.

"Remember? Kyo?" I had to stand there in awe._"I want to help. But...I'm ready to come home."_ It was him. Naruto stared at me.

"OH." Naruto squeaked. "I just remembered I didn't tell you...All the parts of my soul I've met in real life. Kyoshi...happens to be a legend too."

"What was he to you?" I whispered. Kyoshi swung his body around and around in a type of dance. He couldn't hear us.

"...He's..." Naruto tried to form words to express himself. "He was my old lover."

* * *

REVIEW OR I END IT ALLLLLLLLLL. I'M SERIOUS! I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO UPDATE!


End file.
